Understanding
by Robin the bird
Summary: HPDM Slash. Voldemort is gone. Harry returns from a trip and finds out that Draco is to stay at 12 Grimmauld place for the summer. This is my first fanfic.. please be nice!
1. The trip back home

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine and are rightfully J.K Rowling's. But the idea for this fic is mine. So please do not sue me, I'm poor!!  
  
Understanding  
  
Chapter 1: The trip back home.  
  
It was the summer before seventh year and Voldemort was finally destroyed forever. There was a black haired and green eyed man who was famous for defeating the dark lord since he was a baby. And his name is Harry James Potter.  
  
Harry was relieved to know that he could now live in peace, and stop worrying about losing those he loved from such a horrible wizard. He is now living with Remus Lupin because the Dursley's were killed in the final war, and of course, his godfather Sirius Black died in Harry's fifth year.  
  
Remus had found Sirius's will one day, and it stated that he would like Remus Lupin to take over the roles of being a godfather and guardian for Harry Potter. It also said that 12 Grimrauld Place is Harry's, and so is his bank account at Gringotts.  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived was a bit happier because he actually had a place that he could call home that is not Hogwarts. But other than that he was still depressed and was still grieving over Sirius's death. Lupin noticed this and would talk to Harry about it every night after dinner. Even now as much as they talked about it, Harry is still depressed but is doing a bit better.  
  
Now, Harry is enjoying himself with Lupin on vacation in Canada. They've visited Ottawa Ontario for a week, and then they visited Toronto Ontario for a few days. And now he and Lupin are at the airport waiting to board their plane to go home.  
  
Harry was sitting on a chair listening to a disc man and one of his new c.d's while reading a book. Just as he was turning the page of his book, a hand holding a bottle of Orange juice popped right in front of his face. The green eyed man looked up to see Lupin's smiling face as he paused his disc man. "Thought you'd be thirsty, Harry." "I am, thanks a lot, Remus." Harry replied as he took his juice. "What c.d are you listening to now?" Lupin asked curiously. "I was just listening to Orgy, but I was thinking that when we get on the plane, I'll either be listening to KMFDM, or Rammstein."  
  
Lupin was about to reply, but an announcement came on. "Attention please. Could all passengers who are taking flight 069, to London England, please go to gate 11B now to board your plane. Thank you." "Well, Harry, that would be us. Let's go shall we?" As Lupin picked up his things, Harry nodded and said "Lead the way Moony." And with that, they reached gate 11B, and got on the plane with 15 minutes to spare. "Hey, what do you know? Harry you get the window seat." Lupin smiled as he watched Harry take his seat, and made themselves comfortable for the long flight. Harry looked to Lupin and smiled as he said "Yeah, well, I like window seats...." He yawned and continued "I'm exhausted, and I really can't wait until we get home. I also want to tell Hermione and Ron all about the trip." Harry lowered his voice to a whisper and said "And definitely tell Hermione all about the hot men we met."  
  
Lupin laughed, and before he and Harry knew it, the plane was in the air. Suddenly Lupin chuckled to himself, and Harry was staring at him funny. "Remus... What's so funny?" Lupin looked at him and gave Harry a big goofy grin before replying "Well, remember all those Axe Deodorant commercials we saw on television in our hotel room?" Harry giggled and nodded, and Lupin continued on with his explanation. "When we were at the Eaton Center and you were flirting with that group of boys and buying your c.d's .... I went to the drug store beside HMV and bought you 15 boxes of Axe Deodorant, so you can smell very, very good and different while you're away at school for the year... Of course you can leave most of it at home and get more during the holidays." At this, Harry bursted out into fits of laughter. They talked for a few more hours until Harry asked for the time. "It's only 7:30 am Harry, and we still have 8 more hours to go on this flight before we land. Why don't you put on your music and go to sleep, we were after all up since 2 am. And here's some extra gum incase you need it for later." "Great idea Remus." And with that, both, Lupin and Harry fell asleep for the rest of the flight.  
  
Lupin woke up twenty minutes before it was time to land, so he decided to wake Harry up. He reached his hand out and shook Harry's shoulder. Harry opened his eyes and turned off his disc man that was on repeat for the past eight hours. "Are we there yet?" Were the first words out of Harry's mouth. Lupin laughed and replied "We will be in twenty minutes. If you need to use the washroom before we land, do it now." "Yeah, I guess you're right Remus. Excuse me please." Harry undid his seatbelt and got up. He walked down the isle and went into the washroom, and did what he needed to do, washed his hands, and then he went back to his seat.  
  
Lupin turned to Harry and said to him as he sat down and did his seatbelt back up. "Well Harry, since we missed lunch, what do you say we get ourselves some pizza when we land?" "Just as long as we can get some pop. I'm in a mood for some Dr.Pepper."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
Then the plane landed and it wasn't long before both men had their respectful luggage and were also seated at a table in the food court of the airport. After they ate, they went to Lupin's car and placed the luggage in the trunk and left. They decided to go to the mall and get some new things before they returned to 12 Grimrauld Place. It was nearly 8:30 pm, and Harry was very tired, when they walked inside their home. They walked through the living room to drop off their baggage only to find Professors Snape and Dumbledore sitting on the couch waiting for their arrival. 


	2. Explanations

Again ... I do not own the characters... J.K Rowling does!  
  
First off I want to thank every one who reviewed my story so far! All your support has given me the confidence I needed to continue! I love you all for it! You know who you are! : D XD HUGGLES  
  
Chapter 2: Explanations  
  
Harry stood frozen and was surprised to see them. Lupin came up from behind the green eyed man and said to the two professors "Professor Dumbledore, Severus," He nodded to the two men before continuing. "What brings you two here today? I thought you guys were coming here tomorrow."  
  
Dumbledore spoke up with seriousness in his voice, but also with that very same twinkle in his eyes that Harry knew all to well. "We know Remus, but some things came up, and we had to bring someone here." Harry was about to speak up, but Dumbledore held up his have to silence Harry, and continued what he had to say. "The Weasley's brought him hear so they are all here as well." That's when Harry spoke up.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor, but who is this 'mysterious' guest?"  
  
Just then, he heard Mrs.Weasely's voice from down the hall. "Come on dear, don't be shy, its okay, that's it. In here, There you go, you can relax right there." That was when Mrs.Weasely and the 'mysterious' guest walked in. It was the non other, Draco Malfoy. Only, he looked different.  
  
He looked older, but also he was paler, thinner, and his skin had bruises all over his body. None on his face, except for a black eye. Draco also looked frightened, and tired. Harry could tell that Draco had gone through hell over the summer holidays.  
  
Then Harry spoke, "Bloody hell Malfoy, what happened to you?" The black haired man ran up to Draco to get a better look at him. He placed a comforting hand on the blond's shoulder softly. Draco winced and was shaking. Harry looked deep into his eyes, and it felt like time had froze for the both of them. The-Boy-Who-Lived could see fear and pain in the other man's eyes... and yet he could also see love and trust caged up as if they were afraid to be released. As Draco looked into Harry's green eyes, they had seemed to turn into melted green orbs that reminded him of a meadow on a spring day. He saw kindness, trust, patience, and worry in the Golden boy's eyes. Harry broke the eye contact and sat on the floor right beside Draco's feet, and he looked up to Dumbledore to hear the rest of what he had to say.  
  
Then Dumbledore continued "While you and Remus were in Canada, I received an owl from young Malfoy here, saying that his father, Lucius, had showed up at Malfoy Manor after breaking out of Azkaban. As it turned out Harry, Lucius was beating Draco, because he was angry at the fact that his only son could defy the dark lord, Voldemort," Mrs. Weasely winced at the name, and Dumbledore continued "and fight on our side, the side of light. His mother, Narcissa, tried to protect young Malfoy from his father. Three Auror's and a Dementor showed up in the same room as the Malfoy's were in, and Lucius pointed his wand at his son. The Auror's saw Narcissa jump in front of Draco just as Lucius said the unforgivable curse of death... and she was instantly killed of course. That was when the Dementor kissed Lucius, and Draco was taken to the Ministry of Magic so Arthur could take him back to the Burrow until Severus and I showed up and we came here."  
  
It took Harry a few minutes to take in all of this information. He realized that Draco was now like him, an orphan. His mother was dead, and his father is practically dead in Azkaban, because he now had no soul. 'Well, Malfoy should know how I've been feeling all my life. I hope he now understands how I feel, because I can definitely relate to how he feels. And I know how it feels to be an orphan. I guess I should be there for him if he needs to talk or something.' He thought to him self.  
  
Then Dumbledore spoke again. "Now that you know why he's here, I believe it's time that we discuss where he can sleep. I know that Ron and Mr. Malfoy still do not get along and, young Malfoy does not want to be alone. I thought that perhaps it is a good idea to have you, share your room with him, Harry." Harry nodded and listened more attentively to what Albus was saying to him. "An extra bed will be in your room for Mr.Malfoy in a bit." Dumbledore looked at the time. It was 10:30 pm, and at that moment a young girl with bushy brown hair, Hermione, came in through the fire place and was followed by a medi witch from Hogwarts, Madame Pomphrey.  
  
"Ahh, Poppy, good thing you showed up." Said Dumbledore "Harry, could you please show Poppy and Mr.Malfoy where your room is? I believe young Malfoy here would like his wounds healed in a more private place than in a living room." Harry nodded and got up when Dumbledore spoke once more. "And don't worry about your things. They'll be up there when you get there. You are excused now, and you should get some rest your self, you had along day."  
  
Of course, Harry was not that tired now, but he went anyways. He hugged Hermione before he went up a couple flights of stairs, and he turned right and went to the third door on his left. Harry got to his room and opened the door. His walls were as red as crimson, and the ceiling was black. His bedding were made of silk and were black as night. The structure of his bed was a canopy style, and the curtains to go around the bed were red just like the walls.  
  
Draco was breath taken with the size and how beautiful the room looked. Who would have known that Harry could have good taste? Then the blond also noticed the clothes that Harry had on for today. The black haired boy was wearing a green sleeveless shirt, with grey faded jeans that hugged his every curve and inch of his body, and yet letting him breathe. Draco could tell that Quidditch had also done Harry's body really well as well. Let's just say that Draco was turned on a bit just from looking at Harry.wink wink  
  
Draco looked to his right and saw a black couch and sat on it, so Pomphrey could heal his wounds. Then he got up and caught Harry's eyes and asked "Um... Har-er, Potter, do you have any extra pajamas that I could borrow until Severus brings me my clothes tomorrow?" Harry nodded and replied.  
  
"Well yes I do as a matter of fact." Harry went to one of his dressers and pulled out two pairs of pajamas. Both sets were black and silky. Harry passed Draco a pair and said "Here you go, if you like them you can keep them. And one more thing, call me Harry, not Potter." The golden boy smiled at the blond to show that he was being honest. Draco nodded slowly and smile before replying "Thank you, Harry."  
  
The two boys looked over at Pomphrey as she said "Well boys, I'm going to transfigure this couch into a bed for you Mr. Malfoy, and then I'm going to get going."  
  
Harry and Draco nodded their thanks as Poppy left the room after transfiguring Draco's bed. His bed was similar, only his bedding was red and his curtains were black. The boys changed into their pajamas and went to their respective beds.  
  
Ohhhh.... Finally I'm done another chapter! I hope you like it! :) Please Review! I promise to make another chapter soon!  
  
Hugs!  
- Robin the bird 


	3. Draco learns about Harry’s Trip, and per...

Like I said twice already... I do not own the characters.. they belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
Thank you to all who are reviewing my story! You all mean so much to me!!! hug's all  
  
Chapter 3: Draco learns about Harry's Trip, and perhaps more.  
  
Since Harry was not tired at all, because he slept through the whole flight, he decided to look through the pictures that were taken while he and Lupin were in Canada. 'Glad I got these developed when Remus and I got to the mall before we came home.' Harry thought to himself. Soon enough, Harry had the feeling of being watched. He tried to ignore the feeling but it started to get on his nerves.  
  
As the black haired man looked up, he noticed that Draco was looking at him with interest. So he thought about going to find out why Draco was looking at him as if he was an animal in captivity, but he decided better against it. Then he asked, "Draco, do you want to see the photo's that Remus and I to while we were in Canada?" At this, the blond nodded and Harry motioned for him to come and sit beside the green-eyed man, who was sorting his photos. So that's what Draco did.  
  
Draco was quite fascinated with some of the pictures. He saw photos of the Parliament Building in Ottawa, the huge waterfalls bye the Parliament Building at sunset, the CN Tower, and the Sky Dome right beside it. "This," Harry started to explain pointing at the CN Tower, "is the tallest free standing tower in the world. Remus and I went up inside it and it also has a glass floor on this one area of it so people can see through it. Even walk and jump on it. People almost looked like tiny ant, and the vehicles almost looked like little toys. And when you walk out of these doors that lead to the out side you see more of the scenery than anything else. Here, look." At this, Harry showed Draco a picture of the outside while up in the CN Tower. It was very beautiful. Draco smiled when Harry grabbed another pack of pictures and they were mostly photos from Canada's Wonderland. Harry could tell that Draco was fascinated and a bit shocked of what muggles could make without magic.  
  
There were pictures of Harry and Remus visiting the Much Music station, and they also shoed Harry talking to Rick Campanelli and George Stroumboulopoulos. Then, the next few pictures showed Harry and a group of really hot guys.  
  
"Who are these people Harry?" Draco asked, and Harry blushed a bit but answered anyways.  
  
"These are some friends I made while in Toronto. That's Steven, the guy in the Slipknot sweater is Andrew, the guy in the black t-shirt is Ryan, and that guy," Harry pointed to a guy with blond hair and light green eyes. "Is Jason. Great flirts they all are." He laughed a bit and continued, "They were quite sad when I told them tat I was visiting Toronto for a few days. Ahhh, good times that was. I'll miss the flirting." He blushed hard that would easily compete with Ron's hair and win. Draco looked at him and said,  
  
"So in other words, you flirted with some gay guys?"  
  
"Yes that's what I was saying. And it was fun, incase you have not noticed, Draco, I'm gay as well." For some reason, Harry did not sound as angry as he wanted to. Then Draco Replied, "Chill out Harry, it's not like I have a problem with you being gay or anything."  
  
"You don't have a problem??" Harry was shocked that Draco did not have a problem but wanted to make sure.  
  
"Well, no, you're not the only poof in our year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Are you saying that you're gay too, or that you know someone else who is?"  
  
"Wow, you caught on quick. Yes, Harry, I am." Draco looked at his watch, it was a quarter to 4 am. And continued, "Now if you'll excuse me, Harry, I'm going to bed. I'm very tired. G'night Harry." With that Draco got up, and went to his bed.  
  
Harry watched Draco as he closed his black curtains to his bed, and started to fall asleep. Since Harry was still not tired, he decided to put away his pictures in a new photo album, and started to unpack his clothes, and put all his laundry in the laundry basket. Then, he noticed fifteen boxes and he remembered, the Axe Deodorant. Harry laughed to himself as he took two boxes at a time and put them in his closet. After putting fourteen boxes in his closet, he looked at the last one and read that the box contains 6 bottles of the stuff. Harry opened the box and pulled out on bottle and sat it on his bedside night table, and put the opened box in the closet with the other fourteen boxes.  
  
Harry looked at the time and it was 4:15 am. Finally he was getting tired. Ten minutes after Harry turned off his light, closed his red curtains, and was just starting to drift off to sleep, a whimpering sound snapped him awake. The very tired Harry sat up and realized that the whimpering was coming from Draco.  
  
There you go! Another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this one!!  
Please keep reviewing if you want! :)  
  
- Robin the bird 


	4. Harry Comforts Draco

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I've been very busy with school and all. I saw POA back on the 4th! It was awesome! I'm also writing down ideas for a different story, so you can expect another one soon. :)  
  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I love you all for it. You're the best. .  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 4: Harry comforts Draco.  
  
Harry jumped out of his bed and ran over to where Draco was sleeping. He opened the curtains and saw Draco stirring, tossing and crying in his sleep. At this moment Harry understood exactly what Draco was going through, so he sat on the edge of the bed and gently shook the blond's shoulders to wake him up. As he was doing this, Draco was becoming more and more into hysterics. "Draco, please wake up, you having a bad dream." Harry said soothingly.  
  
Draco woke up and screamed, "Mother, No!" He then saw Harry beside him with the look of worry and sympathy clearly written across his face. The raven haired man spoke in a very quiet and soothing voice, "Draco, are you alright? It's okay, it was only a nightmare." By then, Draco was in tears, sitting up and shaking. He was having a lot of difficulty trying not to break down. Harry put a comforting arm around the blond before asking him, "Do you want to talk about it? I'm here if you want to. It's okay." At this, Draco broke down, and was crying and sobbing.  
  
He was sobbing as he cuddled closer to Harry, as if the green-eyed man was the only thing alive that made him feel safe as he spoke into Harry's chest. "It was about the time when my mother saved me from my so-called father, as she sacrificed herself. I don't know why she'd try and save me in the first place. We were never very close at all. We were not allowed to bond and become close because father always thought that it would make me soft..." Draco told Harry everything that has happened in his life up to the point when Harry was in Canada.  
  
He was waiting for the-boy-who-lived to either laugh at him for being such a cry baby, or, criticize him for being so weak in his situation. But none came. Harry just sat there and listened, and spoke when it was his turn to talk or whisper sweet nothings to comfort the blond. He listened more and not once did he judge the distressed man.  
  
Just as Draco finished telling Harry about everything that happened, he was a bit calmer and his head was resting comfortably on Harry's shoulder. Then Harry spoke while running some of his fingers through Draco's hair. "Well, from what I could gather what you've said, your mother might not of showed you that she cared or loved you often. So, I think that sacrificing herself was probably the only way for her to show you that she really does love and care for you. Sometimes the simplest action means a lot more than words, and she wanted you to know that she'd always love you, even now that she is gone."  
  
Harry was waiting for Draco to reply, but never got one. He realized that the grey eyed man had fallen asleep in his arms and his head still resting on his shoulder. He also had a faint smile on his sleeping face. So, Harry leaned back into one of the pillows and wrapped his arms protectively around Draco, after pulling a blanket up on them. Before he fell asleep, he whispered in Draco's ear, "Draco, if you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me. I'll always be there for you when you need me. I promise. All you need to do is ask to talk to me. I'm here for you, you're welcome."  
  
Just then he fell asleep, letting it take him into dream land. And Draco did not have anymore nightmares that night.  
  
-------------   
  
That's all for now... I'm so sorry that it's short. I promise to make the next chapter longer than this one! Please review if you can!  
- Robin the bird 


	5. Thoughts and Realizations

Well, even though I just updated earlier today.... I thought that maybe I should type up another story because I don't know when the next time I'll be updating is. -  
  
I also want to thank those who review, you always give me courage to write more. You have no clue how much it means to me. I love you all for it!  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 5: Thoughts and realizations.  
  
Two and a half hours later, Draco woke up feeling warm, peaceful, and if possible... happy. He found himself cuddled in Harry's arms and his head in the crook of Harry's neck. Draco started to wonder what time it was, but just then, his wrist watch started beeping like an alarm clock. At that moment, the blond knew that it was nine o'clock in the morning. Since he was too tired to get up right away, the blond decided to keep lying down and sort out his thoughts that were now flooding his mind.  
  
His mother sacrificed herself to save his life from his father.  
  
His father beaten him and tried to kill him because he fought against Voldemort, and  
is on Harry's side.  
  
He fought on Harry's side because he did not want to see him get hurt, or worse, killed.  
  
He did not want any of those to happen because he had a crush on Harry since the  
summer before sixth year.  
  
Draco thought about this more and more. Soon, he realized that not only did he have a crush on the raven haired man, but he was also in love with him. He started thinking if he should tell Harry the he loved him or not. And if he should, how should he go about it? The blond thought about it a little more, but decided to keep quiet for the time being and just be his friend for now, and let the relationship grow from there. Then, Draco just kept himself cuddled in Harry's arms and tries and falls back asleep. So, he just relaxed in the arms of the man he cared for deeply.  
  
:Dream state:  
  
A few minutes later, Draco noticed that Harry was growing an erection. This made the blond curious of who the raven haired man was dreaming of. Just then, as if his mind was being read, Harry started talking in his sleep. Well, more like whispering and mumbling. Harry whispered, "Oh, Gods... harder Draco... I love you so much." That caused an evil yet a lovable smirk to play on Draco's face.  
  
He cuddled himself more into Harry's arms and started to kiss Harry's neck. He could feel Harry's arms get a tighter grip around him as he started kissing and nibbling on the sensitive spots of the dark haired mans neck. A small moan came out of Harry and Draco knew at that moment, Harry was awake.  
  
Draco could tell that Harry's erection was getting bigger and harder, so he started nibbling on Harry's earlobe. Just then, Harry spoke softly and in short gasps, "Draco, I love you so much. Please, don't stop. I want to feel you. And perhaps, feel you inside me." Harry then started kissing and nearly biting Draco's neck, the blond to get an erection very quickly.  
  
They were snogging and feeling each other up and down, until a knock on the bedroom door sounded and Harry's voice spoke, "Come in."  
  
This was odd for Draco. He was kissing Harry's lips so how could he speak so clearly? Suddenly, it dawned on him, He was dreaming. Then he woke up.  
  
: Awake :  
  
'Damn it! This fuckin' blows' Draco thought to himself. The door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in the room. "Hey Harry," Hermione began, "good morning. Did you sleep alright?" then Ron spoke, "Probably not, I mean Malfoy is in here as well 'Moine."  
  
Harry shot Ron a look stating 'Grow up and stop being an ass' and replied, "I slept fine thanks Hermione... Ron, shut up, Draco is actually quite pleasant, so don't even start. You already know that he fought on our side during the war and that he's been through a lot lately. Do I have to remind you that his mother sacrificed herself to save Draco from his father?"  
  
Draco pretended to still be asleep and listened to the golden trio's conversation. Did Harry just stand up for him?  
  
Ron shook his head sheepishly and replied, "No, sorry Harry. It's just, you know how he was like since we first met. He always made our lives a living hell. Always calling me weasel, calling Hermione a mud blood. And, he got you, Fred and George banned from playing Quidditch during fifth year."  
  
"Yeah, well I got back on the team the very next year didn't I?"  
  
"True, but I just can't help but feel anger and resentment towards him. He's been a git towards all of us, and you know that I'm the type to hold a grudge and practically never forget until a long time has passed."  
  
Harry was just about to comment on what Ron had just said, but Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Yes Ron, but you are also capable of forgiving right away. Malfoy has already apologized to you and me for how he was towards us when Harry was in the hospital just after the final war. So I think Harry is right, you should give him some slack and be nice. Perhaps even forgive and forget. Your brothers have already, why not you?"  
  
Ron looked at her and said, "Right, sorry. I will, but it's going to take some time. I'm going down to have breakfast now. I'm starving. I'll see you in a bit Harry."  
  
"Yes Harry, and wake Malfoy up to, he might be hungry as well. See you in a few."  
  
At that, Ron and Hermione left the room and closed the door behind them. Harry walked over to Draco's bed, and the blond sat up and looked up at him. Harry looked at him and asked, "I take it you heard what we were just talking about just now?"  
  
Draco nodded and replied, "Thank you for standing up for me against Weasely. I appreciate it a lot Harry."  
  
Draco got up and quickly hopped into the shower while Harry grabbed some extra clothes for Draco to borrow for that day. When Draco came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, Harry was waiting for him. Draco quickly got dressed and they were just about to leave the bed room when Draco spoke.  
  
"Harry, Thank you very, very much for being there for me earlier this morning."  
  
Harry nodded and replied, "You're welcome. If you ever need to talk just come over to me and let me know. I'll be glad to help out when you need it."  
  
Draco smiled and just before Harry could leave the room, the blond grabbed him by the arm and literally gave him a soft and yet a passionate kiss. Draco pulled away and smiled at Harry's shocked expression and walked away and down the stairs before Harry came back to full reality of what Draco just did.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
There you go! Just like I promised. A longer chapter! I'm running out of ideas for this story, so if you have an idea that I could use, please let me know. Thank you in advance!  
Please R&R!  
- Robin the bird 


	6. Teasing and fun

Thank to every one who's reviewed my story so far. I got some ideas from a few other people as well, and I must thank you a lot! Legolas Sundance, silverflames03, and articunomage, thank you sooo much for giving me some ideas. I shall use some of them to make a chapter for you all... mainly you three for helping me. :)  
  
'Blah' Harry's sick minded thoughts that he thought he never had. 'Blah' regular thought that every one has. So here you go.  
  
Chapter 6: Teasing and fun  
  
Harry walked slowly down the stairs towards the kitchen for breakfast. He was still shocked at what Draco had just done to him. 'He just kissed me... but why?' Then his OTHER thought's came into play 'Yeah but you enjoyed it.' 'Where- Who the hell are you?' 'I'm you, only with hormones and a messed up conscience that somehow works out in the end.' The thought replied.  
  
Harry stood still for a moment then sat down on a step. He thought more what his "OTHER" thought just told him and then he thought to himself, 'Great, now my hormones are talking to me in English. What the hell? K, I knew that Sirius' death caused a great change in me but I'm sure that it did not cause me to become this insane.'  
  
'Are you sure about that dear?'  
  
'Oh yes I'm very sure, I'm depressed as hell because the only person whom I've ever counted as family died because I thought that he was in danger. Because I decided to be stupid enough to believe a fake dream that Voldemort sent to me. Sirius died when he was trying to save me! It's my entire fault!'  
  
'Hmmm... yes. Good point. You're right that's not what caused you to be insane. Infact, you're not insane. I was just playing with you. No, you see now that you've kissed both a male and a female, I was awakened... and-.'  
  
'And I've kissed several males before! You and I both know that I am GAY! What I was trying to figure out before you interrupted me was, WHY DID DRACO KISS ME??!'  
  
'Maybe he likes you a lot... more than a friend. He's admitted to you that he's a poof just like us. And when you comforted him he fell right to sleep after you calmed him down and talked to him.'  
  
'Hmm... somehow I don't think that, that little bit would have caused him to kiss me. I'm just going to put this question on hold for now. I'm already late for breakfast and I'm hungry.'  
  
At that, Harry walked down the rest of the stairs and entered the kitchen and sat at the table next to Ron, who was sitting beside Hermione. Then he noticed that his seat was right across the table from Draco's seat. The blond smirked at him, and continued eating his breakfast and drinking his coffee. It was not his usual 'I'm an Ass Hole' smirk that he knew from school, but it was a more seductive like smirk.  
  
'Why does he have to be a sexy guy??'  
  
'Because he has clear milk white skin and he looks delicious in YOUR clothes?'  
  
'Oh no! Not you again!'  
  
'Yes, so what he is hot. Look at him, he's looking right at you... and can you not feel that?? He's trying to play footsies with you!'  
  
'I noticed... and-.' But he could not finish the thought because he noticed that everyone else had left the kitchen and went to the living room, leaving Harry alone with Draco. And he also noticed that Draco's feet were practically massaging his foot and ankle. For some reason it felt good to him and he tried hard not to blush. He was also becoming aroused from this as well.  
  
As the raven haired man finished his breakfast quickly, he ran back up to his bedroom and plopped down on his bed. He started thinking about this morning and everything that had happened. He also started to think about how Draco fought on his side and betrayed his family's beliefs instead of being on the side of evil. He thought more of how good looking Draco had became and how well they got along. Then it hit him, He had feelings for the blond man. 'Gods I hope that my other thoughts are right when it said that perhaps that Draco likes me more than a friend.'  
  
'You do not need to hope, for I do know that he likes you more than a friend. I know that both of you want to shag each other senseless. Just think about it, he was trying to play footsies with you. If you don't believe me then go downstairs and massage his shoulders when he leasts expects it. Then whisper in his ear "Do you want to play footsies again with me soon?" If he blushes then you know that he wants to go in your pants."  
  
'You are really weird, you know that?"  
  
'Yeah, so? Just do it.'  
  
'Fine, I will in a bit. Just let me get over this little problem I have.'  
  
'Oh yes, he turned you on didn't he?' 'Just shut up.'  
  
Draco, grinned, placed his dishes in the sink, and then he joined the others in the living room. He took a seat facing to doorway to the exit and stared reading a book, and pretended that he was not listening to any one in the room.  
  
He soon realized that the conversations between Hermione and Ron were boring, Ginny was playing with Crookshanks, and so no eavesdropping could be done there. Fred and George were whispering too quietly so nothing peaked his interest with them two crazy boys. Then he heard Lupin talking to Snape a bit quietly but he could still hear them clearly.  
  
'Finally,' he thought to himself, 'Someone smart and is having a conversation worth my hearing.'  
  
"Severus you know that I'm not ready for any relationship," Said Lupin quietly, "especially when I'm still trying to get over my boyfriend whom I've had since we were in Hogwarts. I'm not over Sirius yet. I'm sorry Sev."  
  
"I understand Remus. It's just that, ever since we broke up in fourth year, I've still loved you. Even though you started dating Sirius. That was one of the reasons why I started being a complete git towards you and your friends. You hurt me. I know that you've tried to apologize to me and I seemed to not have listened. Well, I did Remus. It just took me a while to accept it. And I did in seventh year. I'll give you the time and space so you can get over Sirius, Rem."  
  
"Thank you Sev. Hey, umm... do you think that, when I am over Sirius, we could umm... You know, hook back up?"  
  
Draco could hear the smile in Snape's words as he replied, "Yes, I'd like that."  
  
'So Lupin and my Godfather are both gay eh? Well, at least I will not be so shocked when they get together- Wait a minute. Who's that massaging my shoulders?? Mmmmm... it feels too good to turn around right now, but I want to know whose talented hands these belong to.'  
  
Then, he turned around. It was Harry. The green eyed man smiled sexily at him. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, and Snape were all too busy to notice this. But it did not go unnoticed by the twins. The twins grinned as they watched Harry and Draco. Harry leaned in and whispered something in Draco's ear causing the blond to blush. Harry giggled quietly and walked over to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Later on that evening after everyone had dinner, Fred and George walked into Harry's room dragging both Harry and Draco behind them. Once they were all in, George closed the door and locked it so no one could walk in, and put a silencing charm on the room too. Then Fred spoke first, "So would you two like.-" Then George cut in finishing the sentence, "- To play a little game??"  
  
Both Draco and Harry looked at the twins suspiciously. "And what kind of game would that be?" Asked Harry.  
  
Fred took the liberty of answering the question with, "How about questions and answers."  
  
"And tell us what's going on between the two of you?" said George.  
  
"What do you mean Weasely?" The blond asked.  
  
Then both the twins answered, "Well, during breakfast Malfoy kept smiling at you, Harry, as if he wanted to seduce you, each time you noticed him looking at you, you'd blush so hard that even our hair would lose the competition. Then in the living room you came in and sneaked behind Malfoy, and massaged his shoulders. Then you whispered something to him and he blushed."  
  
Both men blushed at this and Fred spoke up again, "Do you to got a crush on each other or something??"  
  
The raven haired man and the blond blushed even more (if it was possible) and George said, "Hey Fred, perhaps we should leave them alone for now, I don't think they even admitted this to each other yet. What do you think?"  
  
"Yes George, you're absolutely right. Let's go so these two can talk and shag."  
  
At that the twins left the two men alone and shocked at what they had said. Then Harry turned to Draco and asked him, "Draco, why did you, ummm, kiss me this morning?"  
  
The grey eyed man looked into the green eyes and replied honestly, "Because I've been in love with you since before sixth year and the temptation to kiss you had finally became too great for me to ignore. And not to mention, the clothes you wear now a days make you look so extremely sexy, that I cannot contain myself any longer."  
  
During these words, Draco walked right up to Harry so that way his face was only five inches away from Harry's. At first Harry was shocked but then smiled and closed the space between them and kissed Draco's soft lips.  
  
There you all go! Another chapter! I'm sorry it took me awhile to update but I was busy and I just graduated from high school. I hope you all liked this chapter. If you have any other ideas that you think would be good for my story please let me know when you review. Thank you!! 


	7. Fight, and Surprise!

I really want to thank every one who has commented my story! hugs all You are what keeps me writing and I'm happy that you all love this story so much. I'm also very sorry for not updating in such a long while. I've been going through writers block. I've asked a few other authors for help but no one replied. But that's okay though; my good friend gave me an idea that helped me get to where I wanted!  
  
Now I think that it's time for chapter 7! Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7: Fight, and Surprise!  
  
A few weeks have gone by and Harry and Draco were becoming closer, yet none of them would talk much about their past. Harry even never bothered to tell Draco about Sirius, and the fact that he was his Godfather. Just thinking about it would cause the raven haired man to feel depressed and as if there was a whole in his heart. They only talked about what came to mind and something that was always cheery, and mostly about Quidditch.  
  
It took Ron two weeks to get used to the idea and fact that his best friend was seeing and snogging their so called rival. Of course, the twins thought is was quite funny because, either Harry or Draco could embarrass the other, or they could just laugh at the facial expression and the disgruntled noise that would come from Ron when ever they'd kiss in front of the others. Hermione and Ginny on the other hand thought it was very cute and were quite happy for them. Of course Severus was shocked about this whole thing but got used to it and just let it happen because he knew that Draco deserves to be happy and get the love and support that he would not be able to get at home if his parents were alive. Remus was a little uneasy at first but then let it happen after he talked to Severus about it. All in all, every one is happy... well maybe not Ron when it comes to Harry snogging Draco when he's in the same room.  
  
Every body was in the kitchen sitting at the table eating breakfast when the Daily Prophet arrived. Draco put his money in the owls pouch and began reading it. He was shocked from what it said.  
  
Unspeakable's Find dead body in a Veil in the Department of Mysteries  
  
At 4 o'clock last night two Unspeakable's (The polite term for ministry officials who work in the Department of Mysteries), found the body of Sirius Black behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries. This department is very well guarded by security at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Sirius Black is a convicted murderer who escaped Azkaban Prison (The wizard prison), undetected, four years ago. He was charged for the murder of James and Lily Potter (Parents of the Boy-Who- Lived), their friend Peter Pettigrew, and thirteen muggles. It was also rumored that Black was also one of the Dark Lord's followers.  
  
"We don't know how Black has made in the department of Mysteries, or yet the Ministry alone," Say's the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, "At least now the Auror's can stop searching for Black, we can all rest in peace knowing that no one needs to worry about a crazy killer."....  
  
Draco looked up and got his Godfather's attention and read the article out loud then continued "Can you believe that Sev? Black's dead and he was just found... And they also got a picture of him here before he escaped Azkaban, man... He looks like a ragged bum off the street. His clothes are not even befitting for a servant of the dark lord... I thought he would be smart enough not to get himself killed??? Is his intelligence like a dog or something??? If he really was a follower of the dark lord, then why did he kill Pettigrew??? Well Harry, at least now you know that the man who killed your parents is dead."  
  
Before Draco could say anything else he felt Severus' hand cover his mouth so he could not say anything and he took it as a sign to shut up. He looked around and saw everyone's faces set to unease and Remus' and Harry's faces were looking very sad and insulted for what had just been said. Harry, who's green eye's were now turning red and full of tears, got up from the table and left the kitchen going up to his room. They heard a door slam and knew that he was in his bed room up a couple floors.  
  
Draco looked around then asked, "What did I do??"  
  
Severus glared at his blond Godson, and then answered with his voice full of anger and annoyance, "Just so you know Draco, Black was innocent. He never killed anyone, and he never was a Deatheater. Pettigrew had been alive, and I had the glory to kill him during the final war. Pettigrew was a Deatheater, and, was the one who murdered Potter's parents and thirteen muggles. To top it all off, Black happened to be Remus' boyfriend before he died in your fifth year, and he was also Potter's Godfather."  
  
Draco looked at his untouched breakfast and lost his apatite. 'Shit, I can't believe I just said all that stuff about him. Harry's probably gonna hate me now. What am I going to do?' He thought to himself. He got up and looked and everyone, they were all angry and Remus looked very pained. "I- I'm sorry, Lupin, everyone. I did not know all of that." He left the kitchen and started for the bedroom that he and Harry shared. He got to the door and found it locked. He knocked on the door and no one replied so he knocked again. This time he heard Harry's voice through the door, "GO AWAY!" He could hear the tears and pain in the voice and words.  
  
"Harry please open the d-."  
  
"GO AWAY MALFOY!!"  
  
These words caused Draco's heart to hurt and He knew that he was the one who screwed up royally, he wanted to make things right again so he pointed his wand at the lock and whispered, "Alohamora" and he walked in the room and closed the door behind himself. He saw Harry lying on his stomach crying. The blond walked to the crying black haired man and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry jerked himself away from the touch and said to Draco, "Don't even touch me Malfoy." His voice was full of anger and hatred, something that Draco knew all too well.  
  
"Harry, please just listen."  
  
"I told you to go away. How DARE you say something like that about my Godfather and my parents!"  
  
"Harry-!"  
  
"Call me Potter! You are not allowed to call me Harry!" at that Harry was crying harder and Draco was only trying to hold his own tears back.  
  
"Potter, I did not know that Black was your Godfather! I'm sorry that I was being very insensitive when I mentioned your parents."  
  
"Shut UP! You're such an insufferable ass hole! I can't believe that I was falling hard for you! It's over and you have until the day after tomorrow to find another place to stay until school starts because I don't want you here!"  
  
And with that, Harry left the room leaving Draco all alone. Draco sat on his bed and lay down, and started to cry into his pillow. 'Why did I have to be an ass hole? Why do I always find happiness then it has to go away? I love you Harry, and yet I somehow managed to hurt you and now you hate me.' He thought to himself. And he fell asleep for three hours.  
  
He woke up and went down stairs to the living room and realized that he and Severus were the only two in the house. The grey eyed man sat beside the potions professor and a crazy thought hit him. But he decided to give it a shot. "Ummm... Sev, I was wondering if you still have any old year books from when you were a student that you don't mind me cutting up?"  
  
Severus looked at him suspiciously and asked, "And why do you want to do that Draco?"  
  
"Because I think that if I collect all the pictures of Harry's parents, his Godfather and Lupin, and make a scrap book for Harry, umm... He might start to forgive me. I mean I know that he won't forgive me right away, but it's a start. And I have until the day after tomorrow before I have to find another place to stay until school starts and I don't want to leave."  
  
Severus nodded and he quickly flooed himself to his home and got all his old year books from Hogwarts and he also found a nice old book that had nothing but blank pages. So he grabbed that as well and he flooed back to Grimmauld place and handed them to Draco and said, "Here's an old unused book to stick the pictures in. Have fun."  
  
Draco nodded his thanks and got to work. He found a lot of nice pictures, and one had Sirius and Remus wearing women's muggle cheerleading suits at a Halloween party at school. An hour later he was done and the book was full from front to back. He was quite proud of his accomplishment. He and Severus decided to go and sit in the backyard now that it was fixed up and fit for human habitation.  
  
Once they got out there they saw a little boy who looked no younger than eleven, with black hair and curiousness written in his eyes. Severus gasped and said, "Sirius?? Is that you???" The young boy looked at him and nodded and he turned into a black shaggy dog. Draco watched the dog play in the garden just as Dumbledore came in the yard looking for them but stopped when he saw what looked like Sirius.  
  
He took the boy in the house for questioning and did some tests with his wand and used very old and ancient spells and found out that when Sirius fell through the veil, he somehow got cloned but the clone was a younger version of him and the memories all still in his mind from when he was young to that day. While the older Sirius died. (A/N I know it's confusing but it's the best way I can explain this.)  
  
He explained to Severus and Draco what was going on and Draco talk Sirius into turning into a puppy and pretend to be sleeping in a basket at the foot of Harry's bed until he reads a note explaining who he was. Sirius nodded and yawned.  
  
---- Later that night, Draco left a note inside the scrapbook at the back, and one on top of it. He also left a note on the rim of a basket where Sirius slept. He crawled into bed and fell asleep not too long after his head hit the pillow. At around midnight, Harry walked in and noticed a note on top of an old book. He picked up the book and note and read the letter.  
  
Dearest Harry, I know that you're angry at me and you probably hate me. I can't blame you; after all, I'm Malfoy. I made this scrapbook in hopes that you'll forgive me, well, to start to forgive me. I made this scrapbook to show that I'm sorry for hurting you like I did, and I love you. I always will love you, even if you will always hate me.  
Love always,  
Draco L. Malfoy  
  
Harry sat the note on his night table and opened the scrap book. He smiled and looked through it. An hour later when he got to the back he saw another note. He picked it up and read it too.  
  
Dearest Harry, I hope you enjoyed this scrap book. Know it's not much but I feel that it's a good start to show how sorry I am and that I Love you. Oh yeah! Look at the foot of your bed and look what's sleeping in a basket! If you want to know who he is read the letter, it'll explain every thing that Dumbledore found out.  
Love always,  
Draco L. Malfoy  
  
Harry set the note and scrapbook down and got up to look at the foot of his bed. When he did he saw a sleeping puppy in a basket. He picked up the note there and it explained everything about Sirius. So, Harry started to pet it and wake it up. When he woke up he yawned and looked at Harry with great interest. Then Harry whispered to him, "If you really are Sirius, then please turn into yourself."  
  
Sirius stood up and walked out of the basket and looked at Harry before he turned back into a human. Harry stared at him in shock as Sirius walked over to him. "Hi Harry, I'm here don't worry. I'm gonna go to my room now, I'm sharing it with Ron. Good night Harry." With that he hugged Harry and left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
The green eyed man got up and walked over to Draco's bed and opened the black curtains to find the blond sleeping and dried tear streaks down his cheeks. 'So he really does love me.' He thought to himself. He laid himself down beside Draco on the bed and he placed a hand on his cheek as he kissed Draco's lips.  
  
After a few kisses, Draco woke up and he stared sleepily at Harry. Harry looked at him and said, "You're so cute when you're sleeping love."  
  
"Did you just call me 'love'?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Does that mean that you forgive me and we're back together?"  
  
"Damn straight Skippy." This caused Draco to laugh.  
  
"Hey, I'm gay and my name is not Skippy." He stook his tongue out at Harry. Harry just laughed.  
  
"I know, I was just saying yes I do forgive you and yes we are back together. I mean, if you want us back together."  
  
"Harry you know that I do want us back together."  
  
They both looked at each other in the eyes which both shone nothing but love and happiness in them. Harry started kissing Draco very hard and full of need that soon became full of love and passion. They broke apart when they needed air and Harry spoke, "I love you, Draco."  
  
"I love you too, Harry."  
  
They kissed some more and had a major snogging session until three o'clock in the morning, which was when they fell asleep in each others arms. Their dreams containing each other kissing, and snogging their brains out.  
  
--------- Well, that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter! I have no idea what to write next, So if you have an idea, PLEASE! Let me know! Please R and R! Thank you! 


	8. Author's Note Don't worry, not the end

Hey everyone! Wow, it has been so long since I wrote the last chapter. 07-31-04? Hell, I need tomove my arse. I'm so sorry that I have not updated in years. I don't plan to just abandon this story, even though it seems that I have. I've been trying to think on how to rewrite this actually. So please don't kill me! If you have any suggestions, I'd be more than happy to hear 'em.

3 Robin_the_bird


End file.
